


Remember Me For Centuries.

by TylerCarter4L



Category: Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy, Patrickstump/petewentz, Peterick - Fandom, american beauty/ american psycho, fob - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Andy Hurley - Freeform, Bottom Patrick, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Peterick, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, peter wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerCarter4L/pseuds/TylerCarter4L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in ancient Rome. Patrick, a young boy of only fifteen gets taken away from his home to train to be an arena fighter. He never wanted this life, but it was his role, just as it was his fathers and his fathers fathers going back as far as anyone could remember. He thinks the Olympics is just mindless indulgence for brainless brutes, but as he gets trained to be a fighter, he comes to realize that pain is a weapon, and so is love.</p><p>*really bad summary, just read the story, it's better than that made it sound, I promise. :)*</p><p>story by: TylerCarter4L</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me For Centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be random, yet often.

"Patrck! Get up! Get up! He'll be here any minute!" I heard before I was being shaken awake by soft, small feminine hands.

"Who Mother?" I sighed, shielding my eyes from the sun and pulling my scratchy red blanket farther up my exposed bare chest.

"You're trainer! Today's the day!" She smailed at me, handing me a glass of cool water, moving a bit of hair off my slightly damp forhead. 

I silently cursed the hot weather, wishing it was stormy and rainy so I could escape the inevitable for just a while longer, but to my avail the sun was shining bright and the loud chirps of birds could be heard though the open windows. I sat up slowly, careful not to spill my water as I did so. I took a small sip from the golden goblet, the cool water rushing down my throat and making me feel a bit more refreshed and awake. I looked to the side, my gaze meeting my mothers as she smiled at me like a giddy child.

"We're so proud of you Patrick, me and your father both." She said, placing a chaste kiss to my cheek, leaving my room so I could get up and begin my day, the last day of my life- metaphorically speaking of course.

I pushed away my covers, placing my cup on the stone table beside my bed. I rose slowly, stretching out my body and listening to my bones crack with protest to the movement. Walking over to my hand painted chest, I ran my fingertips over the artwork of zeus before pulling it open and pulling out a pair of subligaculum (that's what Romans called underwear... I don't get it either.) and my off white toga with dark purple edging. I pulled it all on, playing with my sandy blonde hair that my Mother always nagged me to cut, but I just didn't like the whole short cut style. I for one, enjoyed my mop of hair that flopped disobediently into my face and stuck up in random directions. Although, after I'm taken in by my trainer I'm sure that I'll be forced to cut it, and that he'll probably use more forceful tactics then just begging me.

"Pat! He's here!" I heard my mother call just as I had adjusted the last strap on my closed toed sandals.

"I'll be right there." I yelled back, in a displeased tone, my mothers over excited attitude only working to further sour my mood. 

I didn't understand why this was such a big deal for my family. It was just fighting in an arena for the enjoyment of rulers and buffoons, it was all rather worthless really. But, it was just the Hand I was delt, the stumps were fighters, there was no real choice in that matter. I finished adjusting the golden brooch on my cloak, my family's emblem shining brightly just below my right shoulder blade as I walked out of my room. I held my head high, my hands slightly swinging at my sides and my back straight as I enterd. I wanted him to see that I have confidence, I wanted him to think that I was proud of my family's name.

"Hello Patrick, I'm Peter, and I'm going to be teaching you in the many months and years to come." He smiled at me, bowing his head slightly in my direction. 

I didn't know what it was about him that shocked me, but for a moment I couldn't speak, I was stunned. I was expecting him to be much older, someone who had retired from the games completely, or one of the higher up's who get enjoyment from causing pain to the trainees. 

"You look.. Young. Aren't trainers supposed to be retired fighters?" I said, mentally slapping myself in the face, the first thing I said to him questioned his power and abilities- but he didn't seem offended like most would be.

"Yes Patrick, I am only eighteen. But, with your family and the legend your name holds, they thought it would be best if you were taught by someone still active and fighting- one day you may even be fighting along side me" He said, winking at me, his pearly white teeth showing in the side of his mouth as he smirked at me.

I was a bit shocked at the flirtation, but I let it pass quickly assuming that all trainers tried to charm all of their victims so they can know their weaknesses and fears so they can beat it out of them in the long hours of training.

I smiled back politely, my hand fiddling with the edge of my tunic, my smile fading, eyes wandering over his flawlessly polished armor and his strong hand that was resting on the sheath of his sword, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Well, I think you should say goodbye to your parents now, seeing as you won't be in contact for a long time..." He filled in, most likely tired of my drawn out silence.          

I looked to my mother, nodding as she motioned for us to leave the room and go to her chambers.

"Ah, alright. We'll be right back Peter, if you'd excuse us for moment." I said, bowing my head to him. I follwed my mother into her room, walking to the side of the bed my father was laying on, sickly and pale. He was a man in his mear thirties, yet his ailment added many years to his once strong and handsome appearance.

"Ah, Patrick! I was beginning to think you weren't going to stop and say goodbye bye to your old man" he chuckled, his voice raspy and his light laughs turning abruptly into a horrid hacking.

"Of course not Father, you're the only reason I am here." I said, my face mimicking his as his sunken pale features morphed into a crooked smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners, their brown color becoming a light honey shade in the bright rays of sun.

"You're a good boy, Patrick. I am very proud of you, and I know you won't let me down... I can't wait to see you in that arena, dominating all who doubt your skill... but, no matter how far you get, never Forget where you came from." He said, grabbing onto my hand loosely and placing it over my heart. "And never underestimate the power you have in here."

"I won't father, get well. And I promise to make you proud." I said bowing politely to him as a sign of respect, he just nodded back, not being able to do much more in his current position.

I went back over to my mother, not hesitating to pull her into a tight hug, not knowing when or if I'd ever see the beautiful woman who'd raised me again. I could hear her light sniffles and I could feel her trying to wipe away her tears, but I tried not to focus on that. I tried to keep an innocence, like a child nussling into his mothers side after a nightmare, just breathing in her sent and feeling instantly calm and grounded because you have something real and familiar to hold onto.

"I will miss you Patrick... but it is time for you to leave." She said, pulling out of our embrace and holding me at arms length. "But remember that we love you." 

"I love you too Mother." I sighed, watching as she wiped the wet marks from her fair skin. 

We walked back into the other room to find Peter admiring our mural of a warrior running into a bloody battle.

"A wonder isnt it?" He questioned as I came to stand next to him. "He knows that he could die, yet he still rushes to fight.. maybe for pride- but maybe because he isn't afraid. That is what I will teach you Patrick, how to not be afraid of anything- not even death. Now, come along. It's time to go." He said, turning his back to me and heading towards to door, his short blonde hair becoming even more blinding as the light shined on it through the widow.

"Uhh, but... what of my things? Shouldn't I grab at least my clothing?" I asked, following behind him reluctantly. I didn't really care about my belongings, I just wanted any excuse to stay here, in the home I grew up in with my mother and father, a place I knew and loved.

"It doesn't matter. It will all be delt with. Now, come along." He said a bit sharper, slowly getting fed up with my disobedience.

"Alright." I sighed, following him out the door and into the crowded streets, speeding up to walk beside him, sneaking glances at him as we walked, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Now, Patrick. You will be with  me, watching train and what I do on a daily basis. They want you ready to fight by next summer- so we have our work cut out for us. You will be staying with me at my home instead of with the regular trainees... think of it as a perk of your family being a long line of experienced fighters." He said, looking over at me and catching me staring  before I could look away, him smirking just as he had before.

I looked forward, shaking my head slightly hopping to clear my head and make the fire in my chest die down. I'd like to say that it was just me being excited for training, but my stubborn brain kept pointing out that I didn't feel that way until the mention of me living and training closely with him.

"O-oh" I sputtered, my head dipping down for a moment before I rose it again higher than before, trying To make up for my embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Patrick... We're all nervous at first. I mean... between you and me, I cried when my trainer came to get me. You're doing well for this being dumped on you all at once." He said, it being his turn to be embarrassed, but he just stood up taller, his pride not letting anything really show through. 

"I've know this was all there was for me for all of my life... so this really isn't anything I'm afraid of." I said, letting another sigh pass through my chapped and aching lips.

"I'm sure there is much more for you Patrick, you just have to find it." He said, turning a corner and leaving me scrambling to catch up with his long strides. "And here we are- it's not much. But it's home" 

I stared up at the large building before us, it wasn't much unlike my house, it was similar in size, and color... but it just wasn't home for me, and I doubted that it would ever be. I cautiously tred behind him as he lead the way up the steps and into his front room. The auroma of flowers and sulfer cleaner mixing in my nose reminded me of home and how my mother used to spend hours cleaning before guests arrived, usually in numbers over a hundered and how the partys would be elegant and go on for hours until the drunks passed out and the rest stumbled home. 

"Well.. I know that it will probably be hard for you to get used to, but.. I'm not like all the other fighters and trainers, I want to be your friend if you'd allow it. I-I think you'll find we're more a like than you think... I'd like to care a lot for you, but I need you to trust me.." He mumbled out, his voice showing uncertainty for the first time in the short amount of time I'd known him.

"Why should I trust you if you don't trust me, Peter?" I challenged, watching his face closely as his eyebrows knitted together in a look I just couldn't read. 

"I never said I didn't Patrick." He said, placing a hand on my bare shoulder, the one my cloak wasn't bunched up over. "And.. Call me Pete when we're alone. Peter is much to formal." 

"Oh.. well you can call me Pat if you'd like.." I offered wondering if he'd even want to have a nickname for me considering the fact that he was most likely just trying to be nice and trying to get on my good side.

"No, that's too.. feminine. I think I'll call you.. 'Trick" He said, smiling at his own cleverness, the light shining off his eyes in the most- beautiful.. way, as he looked back into mine just as deeply as I was staring into his

"'Trick.. I like that." I replied, small smirk playing on my lips as I finally broke my eyes away from his to glance at his hand that was still on my shoulder. It was sending an interesting sensation through my body that I just passed off as me not being used to being touched by anyone other than family and close friends. I let my gaze fall to the floor and my head hang low between us, my blonde hair falling from my forhead and into my line of vision, making it so I couldn't actually see his face except through a curtain of greasy fringe. My breathing hitched as I felt his rough fingers catch under my chin and lift my head until our eyes met.

"Hey, head up with pride.. just like a warrior." He mumbled, the gap between us somehow seeming to slowly be getting smaller and smaller, I could feel his warm breath fanning across my lips, an explainable want to have him even closer filling my chest as I watched him carefully. My eyes never left his sweet brown ones, But then, all too soon he just let go and took a couple steps away from me, his eyes holding a strange look and his breath seeming to be a bit more shallow.

"Well.. your room is over there" he said, pointing over to a light blue door on the left side on the room. "I'm right next door if you need me, everything has already been set up for you, and we'll start your training tomorrow."

And with that he walked into his room and closed the door, leaving me alone to ponder what he had just done to me.. it must have been some test, I told myself as I walked over to my room. I glanced at the door next to mine, feeling my cheeks warming up just thinking about the boy on the other side and how close he was to me just a few moments ago. I finally tore my eyes away, going into my room and laying down on the bed, sighing as all my confusing emotions weighed down on me. I don't know what it is... but something about him is just different, and I think he's right, we could be great friends..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first fic on AO3 I will post a lot of band works as well as Doctor who and quite possibly some Harry potter. :) Please do enjoy! Oh, and there will be another chapter soon!


End file.
